


Premature Ejection

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [25]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's panicked and Ianto's amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premature Ejection

**Title** : Premature Ejection  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Jack's panicked and Ianto's amused  
 **Characters** : Ianto and Jack  
 **Warnings** : possible choking hazard. Exercise caution while drinking or eating while reading this fic.  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge: jump the gun

 

  
**_Premature Ejection_ **

"It's okay. It happens sometimes," Ianto tried to say as diplomatically as possible, flopping back onto the bed. His face showed the frustration that his voice didn't.

"Not to me." Jack snapped as he looked at his limp manhood. This was not supposed to happen to Captain Jack Harkness and nothing he did could coax it back to life. It just hung there, flaccid like a wet noodle.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jack was panic stricken.

"What do you want me to say?" Ianto replied and tried to reawaken Jack's member. "Nope, still asleep."

"Don't laugh!" Jack pouted.  
  



End file.
